This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to electrical header assemblies which are attached to printed circuit boards or the like.
Electrical header assemblies having terminals which are inserted into a housing with protruding tails which are bent in a secondary bending operation for attachment to a printed circuit board are already known. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,916 granted to Wallace Hansen Feb. 3, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,988 granted to Robert W. Kobler Feb. 5, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,376 granted to Donald W. K. Hughes and Ronald W. Myers July 1, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,376 granted to Joseph H. Gladd, Robert G. Plyler and Lyle B Suverison Jan. 1, 1985.